


Not an Obvious Kind of Girl

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Out of Character, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: “I know getting pregnant at 17 was never part of the plan, but together we can do anything,”Drug dealing, Southside Serpent gets the seemingly perfect, Northside Princess knocked up.





	Not an Obvious Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my little teen parent one shot.
> 
> Keep in mind, this is a very short quick thing I felt compelled to write, so it's not perfect. It packs **a lot** into a short amount of space, and is very fast paced.
> 
> As I said over on Tumblr, I think I'd really enjoy writing this as a full length story, so perhaps that will happen soon, if I get the time :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and for listening to my crap over on Tumblr. Lots of love, xoxo.

 

Northside Princess. Perfect and sweet Betty Cooper. 

 

Serpent Prince. Dangerous and rebellious Jughead Jones. 

 

Nothing about these two seemed compatible.

 

But Betty had a dark side. A side that went to underground nightclubs on the south side, a side that took a little something to help relax when her demanding mother was putting too much pressure on her to succeed.

 

Similarly, Jughead had a bright side. A side that wanted to just sit at Pop's on the north side and work on his novel, or read the newest bestseller with a chocolate milkshake and burger. A side that didn’t necessarily want to be the new leader in training of Riverdale’s notorious gang, The Southside Serpents.

 

And so they found each other. They first met at the nightclub. Betty bought some pills from him for Veronica and herself, needing to de-stress for the weekend.

 

“You sure you can handle this, princess?” he asked with a dark smile. His biggest clientele were the rich north side kids, but she just seemed so delicate and out of her element.

 

“I’m sure,” she told him with annoyance, handing him the cash before following her petite brunette friend back inside.

 

He’d watched her that night on the dance floor, so free and wild. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Maybe he was wrong, this sure looked like her element now.

 

On her way to the bathroom, she passed him, his hand coming up to grab her arm, not hard but just enough to stop her.

 

“You doing okay, princess?” he asked, checking in.

 

“Do you follow up with all your buyers?” she smirked, and he was a goner.

 

“Only when they’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met,”

 

She laughed and winked, pulling her arm away and continuing onto her destination.

 

Later that night, when Veronica was hooking up with someone on the dance floor, Betty stepped out back again, where Jughead was just getting done with another sale, and with very few words spoken, they shared their first kiss. It would have gone further too, if Veronica hadn’t come looking for her.

 

The next time they met it was by chance, Betty stopping into Pop’s to pick up a to go order, finding a pair of smiling eyes from the far end of the diner. She ended up staying for hours, the two of them never running out of things to say.

 

It might have seemed like they had completely different lives, but they were actually pretty similar. They were both only children, Jughead living with his father, and Betty with her mother. They both had tremendous pressure put on them to become their parents - Jughead the next Serpent leader and Betty a powerful independent businesswoman like her mother. 

 

Betty hadn’t imagined their first time to play out like it had. He showed up at her bedroom window one night, hours after her mother was already asleep.

 

She was in her embarrassingly pink t-shirt and shorts, and he looked like sex incarnate with his wild dark hair and leather jacket. He quoted one of her favorite Shakespeare lines, “Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service,” and her heart melted.

 

“I was going to go with something obvious like Romeo and Juliet, but you’re not an obvious kind of girl,” he told her confidently, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her.

 

She was practically ripping her own clothes off, eager to get to the good stuff. And fuck was it good. None of the other guys she’d been with had made her come, and on their first go she was already descending into madness, addicted to the way their bodies seemed to know each other.

 

They quickly became each other's escape. Their happy place was whenever they were together. They had a lot of fun being their true selves around one another, forgetting the world around them. There were countess nights in his dad’s old beat up truck, in his trailer when his dad was away, and up in her room after her mum was asleep.

 

But with that kind of fun, if you're not being careful, and they sometimes weren't, came consequences. 

 

Betty was sick to her stomach when she figured it out, sitting on the cold tiles of her bathroom, breaking out in a cold sweat, and flushing her vomit down the toilet. 

 

She needed him. And within an hour he came, climbing up to her window like he had other nights. But this time it wasn't to have their regular kind of fun, this time it was so she could fall apart in his arms and so he could worry, until she finally said the words and made it all the more real. _They were pregnant._

 

He held her all night, and right before she fell asleep, she whispered, “Jug?”

 

He hummed and stroked her hair, freaking out inside but keeping it cool for her.

 

“I don’t want to have an abortion,”

 

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, “Everything will be okay, Betty,”

 

Jughead had told Sweet Pea, his best friend, who he knew he could trust. He was surprised by how support and grown up SP was, telling Jughead not to worry, he had friends that would help with whatever they could. He was thankful for his kindness, needing someone to keep him calm, since that had been his job with a  very stressed out Betty.

 

They made a doctor’s appointment, coming out of it with a more definite positive, lots of reading materials, and a suggestion from the doctor to tell their parents sooner rather than later.

 

FP was first. After Betty had gone back home, he looked at his son disappointedly.

 

“I know it’s fun being with a north side girl, but she’s not one of us, kid. I’ll help you take care of this,”

 

Jughead looked at him angrily, “I don’t want to _take care of_ this, dad,”

 

“There’ll be plenty of girls,”

 

“I don’t want other girls!”

 

Telling Alice didn’t go much better. She didn’t even wait for Jughead to be gone before badmouthing him.

 

“I get that this south side bad boy _thing_ is exciting, Elizabeth, but this just won’t do. How can you be so irresponsible?" she asked, not really expecting or waiting for an answer, "And I won’t even start with you, young man,” she scolded him too.

 

It was all a big mess, but despite Alice’s complete anger, and worst of all, disappointment, she asked Betty what she wanted – this was her life after all.

 

Betty had been thinking about this none stop, looking into putting the baby up for adoption, but each time she thought about it, her heart ached and she just couldn’t imagine handing something so precious over to someone else. She’d never thought about having kids, but now it’s all she could think of.

 

Alice found a good doctor and made an appointment, putting Betty on a healthy diet and making sure she was taking all of her vitamins.

 

Alice begged and reasoned with Betty to get rid of Jughead, and Betty cried for her mother to just give him a chance.

 

He was incredible, making sure she was okay every day, reading more about pregnancy than she did.

 

They went and hung out at the lake one day, Betty realizing she had to give him a choice. Just because she’d decided to keep it didn’t mean he automatically had to carry that responsibility too.

 

“This is a lot, Jug, and… I won’t be mad or hold it against you if you decide you can’t do this,” she told him, doing her best to be brave. She hoped she wouldn’t lose him.

 

His heart ached. Didn’t she know that she and that baby growing inside her owned him completely?

 

“I know getting pregnant at 17 was never part of the plan, but together we can do anything,”

 

She nodded, holding back her tears. She was so emotional, and she hated it. He’d said what she wanted to hear. He always made her feel better.

 

“You won’t have to do anything alone, I’ll always be here, I love you,”

 

Hearing those words, his love, the tears came, uncontrolled. He smiled and kissed her, pushing her down gently into the grass and lifting her shirt up her still very flat tummy.

 

“Hey, baby, it’s daddy,” he said, kissing her bellybutton and making her laugh lightly, falling even deeper in love with him, seeing him talking to their child for the first time, “Mummy’s a bit scared right now, but she’s got nothing to worry about, because I love you both so much, and I won’t let anything bad happen to either of you,”

 

She looked down at him, running her fingers through his dark mess of curls, and suddenly was more attracted to him than ever, more in love than she knew possible.

 

As the months passed and her belly grew into a cute little bump, Betty and Jughead began to insist that the two grandparents meet. They were about to become family.

 

Alice couldn’t believe she was having two Serpents over for dinner, but then again she couldn’t believe her daughter had gotten knocked up by one either, so what the hell?

 

Their parents actually ended up being much more civil than either of them expected, bonding over their shared disappointment towards the kids.

 

Alice had sent them into the den while the grown ups talked, and Betty and Jughead gladly left the two to their coffee, Jughead massaging Betty’s neck and shoulder as they watched television.

 

Even though her mother was helping her out a lot, and had settled on the idea that they were going to welcome a new addition to their family, she still didn’t shy away from letting Betty know how disappointed she was every chance she got.

 

She told Betty she’d have to postpone college for a year, because Alice was _not_ going to be her live in babysitter.

 

Betty knew it was best. It would be too much having a newborn baby and starting school so close together. She was just glad the high school was going to let her graduate on time with everyone else. She was already so far ahead anyway, so this pregnancy wouldn’t delay anything.

 

As her small bump turned into a balloon, she became more fearful and anxious, afraid Jughead was going to get caught dealing and terrified of childbirth.

 

“You have to talk to him, B,” Veronica had told her, “You’ll feel better.”

 

Before she did, Jughead could tell she was getting more tense, and demanded she speak to him. Telling him about the childbirth part was easy, but talking about his dealing was harder.

 

“I just… what if something happens to you and we’re left alone?” she asked timidly. She didn’t want to be one of those girls that told her boyfriend what to do. She knew who he was the minute she met him, she chose to be with him.

 

He understood completely, and he didn’t want her to fear for one minute that he’d leave them alone, so he promised he’d stop.

 

Explaining this to his dad wasn’t easy though, “Just because you’re my son doesn’t mean you don’t have to earn your place in this,”

 

“Maybe I don’t want a place in this,”

 

FP looked at him with hurt, this was his only legacy, and his son didn’t want it.

 

“Betty’s my number one priority now,”

 

“That’s why you don’t knock girls up at 17!” he replied angrily, storming out of the trailer without another word.

 

Jughead spent more time at Betty’s house as the days grew closer, putting together Betty’s old crib and helping her finish up the adorable nursery. He was happy he got to do it with her. He wanted to be a good dad.

 

The day was finally upon them, when the pain started and Betty called for her mum, crying and telling her she was scared.

 

“It’s going to be fine, sweetheart, I’m here,”

 

Betty called Jughead on their way to the hospital, and he was there before they even put her into a room.

 

It was the longest night of their lives, with lots of tears and pain and fear and excitement. With Jughead to her left, and her mum to her right, she gathered enough strength for the final push, her whole world changing the moment she heard her child cry.

 

She was placed onto her chest moments later, Jughead kissing them both, unable to believe his luck at the incredible little family he and the love of his life had just created.

 

Hours later, while Betty slept, he held the little bundle of joy safely in his arms. He couldn’t believe how tiny she was, and yet how completely large she was in his world, taking over everything. He had no doubt she'd be his biggest weakness. 

 

When she fussed, he quoted her some Shakespeare, hoping she wouldn’t wake Betty, “I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss,” he said, gently kissing her forehead.

 

“Careful there, kid, daddy stole mummy’s heart by quoting the very same dead poet,” Betty smiled, thinking this image of her bad biker boyfriend, dressed in black and holding their daughter all bundled up in a pink blanket was the absolute best thing she’d ever seen.

 

Jughead smiled at her, more handsome than ever, “Go back to sleep, I got this,”

 

She smiled and took a deep calming breath, “I like watching you two like this,” she replied.

 

“I know," he smirked over at her, "this kid makes me even sexier, right?” he winked, teasing her.

 

She smiled and rolled her eyes, even thought they both knew it was true. It was just like him to flirt with her on a day that she’d never felt less sexy.

 

“She needs a name,” she told him.

 

“Any ideas?”

 

“Well, we don’t want anything too obvious, so Juliet is out of the picture,” she replied, quoting him from their first time in her room.

 

“True,” he agreed with a smile, “I always liked Ophelia,” he suggested, thinking it was a beautiful name, for the most beautiful girl in the world.

 

“I like that a lot – Ophelia Cooper-Jones?”

 

He stood then and came to sit by her on the bed, so they could both look at her and decided if she looked like an Ophelia. Without another word, it was decided.

 

FP visited the next day in the hospital, bringing a teddy bear and flowers. Alice was there, fussing over Betty, and Jughead was just getting done changing a diaper. Holy fuck, he’d never felt more accomplished doing something so gross.

 

Even though FP and Jughead hadn’t been on the best of terms since he’d told his dad he had to dial it back with the Serpents, FP couldn’t help but feel proud of his son. He thought this day would come much later on, and with a woman who was from their side of Riverdale, but it was still special. Holding that little girl in his arms had even the leader of the Serpents tearing up.

 

Alice had allowed Jughead to stay at the house – in the guest bedroom – because she didn’t think it was fair to have Betty do all the work alone.

 

Betty would sneak into his room, not caring if her mum caught her and yelled, she just wanted to be held by him. It was exhausting getting up so many times during the night, and harder to breast feed than she imagined – but she was so thankful to have his and her mother’s help, so she didn't complain.

 

They both graduated a few months later, able to attend the other’s ceremonies because they were on different days, and while Betty was taking some time off, to raise their child, Jughead found some honest work at one of the auto body shops on the south side, determined to give them everything they needed, and saving all he could for the future.

 

He told his dad that if the Serpents wanted to get into more legitimate businesses, be on the up and up, then he’d do everything in his power to help, but he wasn’t going to put himself into a position where he might get taken away from his girls.

 

When his father agreed, and they had a few meetings with the others, slowly they began making decisions and changes, and by Ophelia’s first birthday they were making some serious strides.

 

The party was held in Alice’s backyard, an odd mixture of the north and south sidres combined. Less than two years ago she found it weird to have two of them in her home for dinner, now a few dozen where in her backyard, one of them in charge of the grill.

 

Betty and Jughead were starting to suspect something was up when FP so clearly checked out Alice’s ass as she walked away with the fresh burgers and hotdogs, the two sharing a disgusted look over their daughter’s head.

 

But they ignored it for now, enjoying Ophelia's happy laughs. It didn’t matter who picked her up or played with her, she was happy – but her godparents, Veronica and Sweet Pea, were clearly the favorites. Betty and Jughead had been trying to make that a thing for over six months now, but the two hated each other. It was amusing how much so.

 

A few months after Ophelia’s first birthday, Veronica was babysitting for the two while they went on a much-needed date – just the two of them.

 

They went for walk by the river, ending up doing something much more fun than just walking, up against a tree, and than again in the grass.

 

Next was a movie at the drive-in, their nightmare coming to light when they ran into their parents at the concessions stand, “So this is why you couldn’t babysit?” Betty asked, Jughead smirking at the whole situation. Oh how he wanted to tell his dad that he told him so.

 

“I am not your on call sitter, Elizabeth, you know that… FP and I are just bonding over being two very attractive, very _young_ grandparents,” she replied with her head held high.

 

Later that night, when they returned to Betty’s place _before_ Alice and FP, Jughead and Betty caught a half naked Sweet Pea and Veronica on the couch.

 

“I guess all that hate had to manifest itself somehow, huh?” Jughead teased, this night was _too_ amusing, Betty covering her eyes at the sight.

 

“What the hell is with tonight?” she asked him, pulling him towards the stairs and yelling an, “I’m sorry,” to the other new couple of the night.

 

Upstairs the two laughed, and Jughead tried to get lucky for a third time today, pulling Betty up against himself.

 

“Juggie,” Betty warned with a smile. She didn’t even know why she tried to resist him, she never could.

 

“Come on; our parents are probably getting it on at the trailer right now, and SP and Veronica are like seconds away from being completely naked down there, why not have our own fun… O’s sleeping through the night… and daddy’s _really_ needy,”

 

“That whole first part was gross…" she pointed out, especially about their parents getting it on, "but I do like when daddy’s needy,” she smiled, pulling him down for a hard kiss. Their passion for each other was only growing. It's like having their daughter instantly magnified their love and lust for one another.

 

Every time he was amazing with Ophelia, she fell a little deeper. And he was _always_ amazing with her. He was definitely the natural out of the two. Sometimes Betty felt like she was just pretending to be her mother, but Jughead made fatherhood seem effortless.

 

When classes started up for Betty, things got a little harder. She’d take care of Ophelia while he worked, and after work, he’d take over while she attended night classes. She was doing a few online classes too, eager to get her degree in as little time as possible.

 

By the time she came home every night she was exhausted. He was too. Sometimes she’d find him in the comfy sofa rocking chair, with Ophelia still on his chest, where she’d fallen asleep, the empty milk bottle tucked into the side of the chair.

 

She’d pick their daughter up gently and place her in the crib, waking her boyfriend just enough to drag him into her room, which they’d recently converted into _their_ room. They replaced the pink with earth tones, splitting up the closet space and bathroom.

 

It was hard, but at least they were all together. No one said it would be easy.

 

Jughead loved them so much, and even though he didn’t show it, it terrified him that he wouldn’t be able to give them what they deserved – a happy and safe home. Right now they had to rely on Alice, lucky enough that she let them all live under her roof.

 

Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, he’d sneak out of their room and go down into the dining room with his laptop. He looked over his finances, knowing that without an education and better job he'd never be able to give them the life they deserved. If he went back to dealing it would be easier, but it wasn’t worth the risk anymore.

 

Betty could sense his worry, waking one night without him there next to her in bed. She found him in the dining room, sitting in the dark with only his boxer briefs on, hunched over his laptop. He'd always had an incredible body, but with the manual labor he did now, his muscles had only become more defined, making him even better looking.

 

She smiled and came to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Working on your novel?” she asked kindly.

 

He hadn’t touched his novel in probably over a year. Any free time Jughead had was spent on Serpent business.

 

He closed his laptop and kissed her forehead, “Just checking our finances, all good,”

 

She sighed, knowing it wasn’t _all good_ , “Juggie, you work so hard, and I know you worry, but this isn’t just on you, okay? When I’m done with school hopefully I can get a good job, and then you can go to school too - get your degree. Don’t think for one second your dreams are gone. Your dreams are my dreams too, and we’ll make them happen, baby… We’ll do it… It’s like you always say; together we can do anything.”

 

How did she always know exactly how to make him feel better?

 

She was right, he had to remember he wasn’t alone – they’d achieve everything they wanted, _together_.

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper,”

 

She smiled beautifully, “Jughead Jones,” she breathed, “I love you,”

 


End file.
